


Let's hold on to each other above everything else

by AslaugRivermoon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut, mention of depression, mention of disassociation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslaugRivermoon/pseuds/AslaugRivermoon
Summary: Four years have passed since the Qliphoth was cut down and the portal to hell sealed. Leaving your mentor and hunting partner trapped in hell forever. As you reminisce the events surrounding it and your feelings for the legendary devil hunter while closing the bar you now work at. The man you thought you would never see again appears before you. So amongst the turmoil of your emotions lies one question: Now what? *eventual smut*





	1. The worst part is that you didn't even know

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: THERE ARE MENTIONS OF MENTAL ILLNESS SUCH AS DEPICTIONS OF ANXIETY, PANIC ATTACKS, DEPRESSION, AND DISASSOCIATION REMEMBER READERS WHO ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS CONTENT TO PRACTICE SELF CARE BEFORE, DURING, AND AFTER READING THIS 
> 
> I had posted a Vergil X Reader fic on here and Tumblr. Since receiving so much love for it, I wrote one for my favorite of the two brothers, Dante. This was supposed to be short and sweet just like with my Vergil fic but as you will see it did not turn out this way. Hopefully, I’m done writing and editing chapter two by tomorrow so I can post it. Hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> Fun fact: The title is lyrics from the song Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse. The titles for the chapters also have nods towards the lyrics of the song as well.

          The sound of an old jukebox playing music throughout the empty bar was a reprieve for you. Tonight had probably been one of the longest nights you have worked at the bar. You would have preferred the long dragged out nights with few patrons than the mass crowd of people who seemed to have a never-ending thirst and some of them thirsty for more than just a drink. Three different times you had to call security over to take care of “rowdy” patrons who just wouldn’t take no for an answer and that was just for you. Your poor co-worker and a longtime friend had four times as many men hitting her up for her number or for her to take a “smoke break” with them. There were some coworkers jumping for it, leaving you and the others to pick up their slack. You would be mature though and not mention any names, not that it would do any good. You had learned when you first started about four and a half years ago that accountability in a rundown bar was not a thing. It was sink or swim…. or get the hell out. Some days you pondered going back to your old job it was lucrative, however, it was far from steady. Not to mention it was dangerous as all get out. The flash of giant blades and hellish faces flash in your mind as you think back to said job. Not that you didn’t enjoy being a demon hunter. An epiphany didn’t hit you, telling you, you were not cut out for the job. It was the fact that after THAT event you loathed the job. Each time you picked up your twin pistols and sai’s your stomach would curl in on itself. The urge to vomit while also destroy the self-proclaimed cursed weapons rising in you. At first, you tried to push past the feeling. You would mash it down and head out into the night and fight the demons of hell. Help those who needed a hunter to free their community from the clutches of seductresses, child stealers, and the works. Only to find the emotions you thought you mashed down seemed to be compromising your fighting skills. You should be dead. A thought in your head tells you this, you should be dead. By chance though Trish was also assigned the last mission you ever did. Two different parties from the same town being terrorized by a demon hired you both unaware of each other's actions. After a series of questioning, sleuthing, and investigating you came upon the vile creature that had been the culprit of all the children that had gone missing in that past month. None of them were alive, their remains littering a cave system that laid beneath the town. You had gone in with a blind rage not using your head and you were close to losing your life….so close.

            _Tentacles wrapped around your lower body as quickly squirmed trying to reach for you pistols that had been scattered to the floor earlier in the fight. A sharp tug that dragged you from one end of the cave to the other made a cry tear from your lips. Being suspended upside down you came face to face with the beast that was using the dark corners and shadow of the cave to its an advantage. It had a mouth that rivaled that of the Cheshire cat and eyes far too big for its head that was bug-like, it made you squirm. How you hated bugs, you really hated bugs. Grunting you squirm more as it laughs in glee before opening its large mouth ready to probably eat you in two bites. The sound of gunshots and the screams of the creature echo off the cave walls and ring in your ears as you fall to the ground. You see a flash of gold whizz by you and the air seems to crackle. Trish. Before you can even roll to grab your weapons you hear the death rattle from the demon before it collapses to the ground dead. Bullet holes litter its body and in the center of its forehead is a single bullet wound. You hiss in anger...how the fuck are you going to pay your electric bill now? Grabbing you weapons you holster them ignoring Trish’s gaze on you. It’s been 3 years since you last saw her or the others. You wanted it that way. You kept it that way because just looking at them...reminded you of him. Mashing down the feelings you finally met her gaze._

_“Been awhile.” Your voice soft but you know her senses could pick it up._

_“Yeah seems this town has more than one questionable rich man who is worried for the towns peoples safety.” You don’t miss the sarcastic tone._

_“I think you mean the tourists” A small smirk playing your lips._

_“What was that back there?” Her tone shifts quickly almost to that of scolding._

_“....Caught me by surprise.” Grunting out you feel a bitter taste rise in your mouth._

_“Caught you by surprise? Don’t you mean careless?” Her tone getting harsher._

_You open your mouth then close it, opting to let out a growl. You weren’t sure if you should be angry that she watched the entire fight or angry that she didn’t swoop in sooner. In the end, though she was right. The whole entire fight was sloppy, you didn’t pay attention to your surroundings you kept your guard low. That was the first thing HE taught you. Three solid months in the shop with a blindfold covering your eyes for 8 hours a day to help heighten your senses. To help even feel a shift in the air around you, so that he could then put you through the six-month-long hell that was reflex training. You had never been so sore in your entire life and you almost thought the aches from having a Shinai smack onto every part of your body would never go away. You feel Trish walk by you giving you something close to what a mother scolding her child would give. She wasn’t normally one to do so, but over the course of the years of knowing her you began to look up to her and she caught onto it very quickly opting to train you when he couldn’t, but that ended up being very few and far in between. That’s when you realized the look she was giving you was very similar to a look he gave you whenever you did piss poor on a task he had given you. Whenever you had been so utterly sloppy during training and you just couldn’t take that look right now._

_“Stop looking at me like your Dante.” You hiss out._

_“Well maybe if he were here, I wouldn't have to. Then he could smack some sense into you.” Her tone was even and normal but her words cut like a knife._

_You go stoned faced and turn on your heel walking away from her without another word and you just hope, you pray that she didn’t notice the tears welling up in your eyes because you hate to admit it, **I wish he was here**. _

 

             The sound of the wireless door alarm going off pulled you out of the memory that plagued you and you let out the traditional “Were closed.” Before going back to the dishes. You bite your lip unable to shake the memory from your head. Therefore, making yourself latch onto to the phantom of the memory. Dante. You had met him ten years ago at the ripe young age of 25 he was somewhere in his late thirties. Demons had slaughtered your family and husband, you barely got away with your life. Hearing stories about the legendary devil hunter Dante propelled you to seek him out and ask (beg) him to train you. Eventually, after showing up to his shop every day for a solid month asking (begging) him to train you he gave in. After completing your training you hunted alongside him for a good amount of time to make a name for yourself. Eventually, you were being sought and could make a living for yourself... somewhat. Like Dante, you ended up having a hard time charging certain people. Wholesome families, women like you who had lost their husbands, or vice versa men who lost their wives. However, you had no problem over charging rich old bastards who probably deserved to die based on the sheer amount of morally wrong things they’ve done to the less fortunate. Eventually though the more upscale class of people caught onto this and refused to higher you. Both you and Dante found it economically beneficial to live with one that way, mostly so you could keep the gas, electric, and water running. That’s when IT happened. You started admiring the older man more from the corner of your eye. The jokes between you two had a flirty edge to it. It would be a lie if you tried to say you weren’t watching how his muscles would flex when you sparred together. The habit of putting your hand on his shoulder while he sat at his desk developed. Any excuse you could use to touch him you used it. Most of all you weren’t oblivious to how he looked at you. His demeanor and actions slowly changing. The platonic bear hugs he would give you once in a great while became more frequent and seemed to last longer. He favored tugging a strand of your hair to tease and get a rise from you. There were also a few occasions you could have sworn he was looking at your ass. Unfortunately thanks to hellish timing by Lady and Trish you could never call him out on it. After six long years of knowing him, Dante had received a mission from Morrison. A client by the name of V had hired him, he was mysterious and something about him seemed to set you on edge. In fact, Dante himself seemed to be different after being hired by this client. You knew few details, a powerful demon by the name of Urizen was rising, and he decided to take up residence in a big ass demonic tree. Something itched at you though and that was the thought that Dante knew far more then what he was letting on.

            That the information he was withholding from not just you and the ladies but also from Nero was what seemed to be contributing to Dante’s oddly impatient and driven mood. Dante would not allow you to go into the tree with him, Lady, and Trish. He had asked (demanded) that you stay behind just in case. You had no idea what that meant at the time, you just knew you were pissed. Then you were even more furious when Nero showed up. He was six years younger than you but you still found yourself seeing him as a kid. Not even a few hours later and Nero along with V busted out of the side of the tree landing to the ground effortlessly. You felt a pit drop in your stomach. Where was Dante? Morrison’s words echoed in your head. He couldn’t have lost, Dante never loses. That’s when it hits you. He knew….He knew he might lose, which therein confirmed that he knew a lot more then he let on but you could tell even if you cornered the mysterious man V he wouldn’t tell whatever it was he was hiding. So instead you, he, and Nero worked on a plan to find Dante (Lady and Trish since they were still unaccounted for as well) and then take down the big bad Demon. However, after helping Nero take down a strange demon which was actually hiding Lady inside it’s very being you were down and out for the count with a broken ankle. It was frustrating to not be able to help. Emotions were swirling like a typhoon inside of you and the ever-present dread that Dante might not be alive weighed heavy. When all of you met back up with Dante in tow made relief spread in you a way it never had before. That was the moment you realized exactly what it was you felt for the well-aged devil hunter. However, it was anything but a pleasant reunion. He was standoffish and almost seemed desperate to stop Urizen just as much as it seemed V was to see that it was done and it was obvious that the guy had seen better days it almost looked as if he was going to fall apart crumble into nothing but dust.

              Dante spared you a single glance taking you in as a whole, only to slightly wince at your broken ankle and turn away from you. He didn’t even say hi yet alone a goodbye and it crushed you. Only when all three men left did you allow yourself to break down. Lady and Trish were confused by your sudden outburst but it seemed Nico who you developed an instant liking for almost expected it to happen as she sat down next to you without a word and let you use the crook of her neck to hide from the world and eventually let emotional and physical exhaustion claim you. You thought it couldn’t get any worse, you thought that this was as bad as it could get but you were wrong. You later woke to what felt as if the world was literally falling apart and Nero bursting out in a fit of rage about a man named Vergil being his father only to leave a second later. Everything after that seemed so fuzzy. You vaguely remember at one point acknowledging that you were back on earth and not on the branches of the demonic tree. Then you vaguely remember the gut-wrenching news that went to hell with Vergil who turned out to be his brother to destroy the tree thus sealing themselves away in hell forever. That was four years ago. You tell yourself this pulling yourself out of the void you had thrown yourself in. A sigh leaves you as you place the last of the clean dishes away and that when it hits you. The door alarm never sounded off again….Old instincts raise in you as you creep to the management office quietly to grab the shotgun on the wall and a few rounds. The sound of your heart pounding in your ears as you make your way to the bar.

               “I was wondering when you were going to come out. For a moment I thought you might have left.” His tone was carefree as he took a swig of whiskey looking at you.                   

               “Helped myself to the bar hope you don’t mind.”

               “What...the hell.” Was all you could manage as you slowly lowered the shotgun your entire frame shaking.

               “You look like you’re seeing a ghost kid.” Dante cracks giving you a smirk

                


	2. I'd be lost without you and never find myself

You’d be lying if you said you never imagined or fantasized the many ways Dante might enter back to humanity. Nothing prepared you for him coming back after you gave up all hope of such a thing. You took him in while trying to process what was happening. For the first time in a long time, he showered, a blessing cause hell didn’t have such a thing and four years worth of dirt, grim, and demon blood made you nauseous. He cut his hair to the length he had it before meeting V. He seemed to be fond of the beard. He looked good with it. The pain, loneliness, and most of all his piss poor attitude towards you the last time you saw each other hit. He noticed something upset you; he confirmation when you raised the shotgun back up at him making him jump from the bar stool with his hands up in the air.

“Whoa whoa [Y/N] it’s me!” It wouldn’t kill him but that didn’t mean he wanted to be shot.  
“I know that asshole.” Growling you cock the gun.  
“I get it I left and not on a good note,” Dante states walking toward you.  
“Not on a good note my ass! Dante, you treated me like a child and ignored me!!” A snarl leaves you as you meet him pressing the barrel of the gun to his chest. “You didn’t even have anything to say when you noticed me sitting in Nico’s van with a broken ankle!!”  
“I know…” He pauses and a flicker of emotion passes from his eyes.  
“Do you?! Because you left with your brother on some stupid suicide mission!! Before that, you swung by Nico’s van and swiped Lady’s first replacement for Kalina Anne. Not a word. Hell, you couldn’t even bother to have me in your line of sight!” You growled tears swelling in your eyes

It was unfair to be angry at him for that last bit because of being unconscious. Honestly, it was unfair to be treating him the way you were. Your rage was clouding your judgment and your rational thinking. Never did it occur that you could be angry at him. All you knew until now was a hole inside of you. A hole you realized you had before you met Dante and it was the damage of losing your husband. Dante’s companionship filled it without him even meaning to and you didn’t realize this until 3 months in of him being stuck in hell. Hands shaking you flexed them looking at the end of the barrel and his chest. Refusing to look him in the eyes because if you did the tears would roll and fall. Because if you did, you would see Dante just as if not more upset than you were, but once again your anger told you that didn’t matter. He should be upset and guilty for hurting you and leaving you the way he did. Yeah, you two weren’t a thing hell he didn’t even know how you really felt, then he most likely didn’t return your feelings. However, after years of knowing each other, you both developed a routine of telling one another when a mission popped up for you and where you were going. Dante even gave you phone numbers of places he stayed at if he had access to a phone line. You two always kept in touch no matter what. He says your name causing the grip on the gun to be tighter. It was the only thing keeping him from what you deemed too close to you. You would never pull the trigger you both knew that but you still clung to the weapon for dear life.

“Get out... The bar is closed. Just get out.” Your voice above a whisper.  
“[Y/N]....” His voice holding a plea.  
“GET THE HELL OUT!” Tears falling down your face.

Slowly he back away and turns walking out and you can’t help but crumble to the floor letting out the sobs you have worked so hard to keep the feelings inside of you from all these years. It feels as if the entire bar is closing in on you as you tremble from a familiar crawl upon your skin. It’s been such a long time since you’ve had a panic attack. The last time you had one was when you were a child. It’s no different from it was now though, the feeling as if your throat was closing up or hot sand was being poured down it. It forces you to rip off the necklace you were sporting for the night right off. The tears coming from your eyes refused to stop it was as if they would go on forever. The swaying of the room forces you to lie on the floor in the fetal position. You don’t know how long you laid there struggling to slow your breathing and trembling. At some point, you fell asleep and woke to the sun barely peeking out. Pulling yourself up off the floor you double checked the locks on the entry door of the bar before going over to it and looking at the half-full glass of whiskey Dante had been sipping on. Quickly you down the rest, wash the glass and put it back where it belonged before leaving from the back door. You get in the car and drive, where? You have no clue but you knew you did not want to be anywhere where Dante could find you.

It had been a few weeks since Dante had shown up at your former place of work. Former because the drive that you thought would only be a few hours turned into the past few weeks that have gone by. Running away was something you were superb at. Running away after realizing you were wrong in reacting the way you did when seeing him was something you were even better at. Your guilt was gnawing and eating away at you. It was persistent just as much as Dante seemed to be, seeing as he left you a voicemail every day since you had been gone.

Hey, it’s me just... call me back to let me know your ok and alive. I mean I guess you are alive... Since I’m still able to leave you voicemails but at least give Trish or Lady a call if you really don’t want to talk that bad... Bye.

Tears prick at the corner of your eyes making you clear your throat so you could successfully fight them off and push the sob that was threatening to escape you back down your throat. Every single voicemail was like a hit to the gut or your heart. This last one though you could detect the desperation and guilt in his voice. Slowly your back contacted with the wall beside the phone and you slid down it as the pit in your stomach got wider and the hole in your chest seemed to get bigger. It was an overwhelming feeling that washed over you but at the same time, it made you feel numb. Your thoughts muddled but at the same time, it feels as if your brain is racing. Unable to pinpoint what you are thinking you end up curled up on the floor aimlessly looking at the pattern on your couch. All you have to do is call him and let him know you're ok. All you have to do is type the damn number into your phone. The thought of that makes every muscle in your body tense. What if he wants to talk more? What could you even say to him? You pointed a gun at him, surely he actually hates you for it. Maybe he’s only calling out of pity? What does it matter, it’s not like he feels the same way? Questions and invading thoughts like these rattle and plague you. It is enough to cause you to grab your head whimpering while curling into yourself even more. It feels like it won’t end until a soft knock seems to cut them short.

“[Y/n]...Are you there?” The voice was loud but there was an unmistakable softness to it. Kyrie…  
“Please open up...Your car is here, so you have to be.” Her voice holding determination.

You slowly get up from the floor going to the door. When Kyrie put her mind to something she held onto it with a determination that was out of this world especially when it came to her friends and their well being. Opening the door you saw her mouth form into an perfect o-shape. Which you couldn’t blame her, you were the definition of a hot mess right now. Grey sweat pants that had Cheeto stains on them from two days ago and an old grey band t-shirt that hadn’t seen the light of day since your high school years was your attire. The once semi-messy bun you wore was now an oily rats nest that was going to be hell to comb and brush out. You thought about cutting it off once or twice today but in the end, opted not to do so because that would require what you deemed too much effort. Biting her lip she shifts on her feet holding up a covered plate of food. It smelt good, so good in fact your stomach growled in protest to you not having much of anything decent to eat. Fifteen minutes later you found yourself at your kitchen table eating while Kyrie was going on a cleaning frenzy in your apartment. You had protested against it but she gave you a glare that rival that of a mother scolding their child so allowed her to continue. Honestly, you were jealous of Nero. He had the perfect woman, how on earth she choose to stay with a punk like him was beyond you. That didn’t matter though what mattered was how in Sparda’s name did she know where you live?

“Hey, Kyrie...How did you..find out where I live?” Your voice was low and soft.  
“Lady, she tracked you down via some of her informants. While the others were arguing on who was going to check in on you I slipped away and had Nico drive me here.” She explained a light smile on her face. It made you chuckle lightly.

However, you froze as you looked into the red head’s eyes they were filled with more determination as she eyed your appearance up and down. At that moment you knew one thing for certain. You would have rathered anyone else come here to check up on you maybe even Dante himself because the woman before wasn’t going to take no for an answer on fixing you up. Not one bit.


	3. You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who is enjoying this fanfiction and supporting it!! I also want to say I am sorry it has taken this long for chapter 3 to come out. I put it on hold for a short bit because while I was writing chapter 3 I thought about what I would write for Nero and one thing lead to another and I jumped on the inspiration train and wrote something for Nero. Check it out if you want it's titled: Maybe I'll hold my breath and jump right in... Hope you guys enjoy chapter 3!!
> 
> P.S. I wrote this chapter because I with the mention of and presentation of mental illness I wanted to show my readers that self-care is an important thing. You have to remember to care for yourself not just physically but mentally and emotionally. So what that means for this chapter is there is once again not going to be a lot of Dante. However, we get the pure kind-hearted goddess that is Kyrie.

   Another loud yelp leaves you as Kyrie tries her best to be as gentle as possible on getting the tangles out of your oily and matted hair. You had threw up your thick long locks into a messy bun a week and a half ago to keep it out of your way and to keep from having to do what was being done now. Whimpering you pull away from the redhead clutching your scalp as tears prick your eyes. You couldn’t help you were so tender headed. Her light laugh makes you relax though and straighten back up allowing her to continue the long process of getting your hair to a state it’d be easier to wash. A small smile comes to your face as once again the thought of how on earth did Nero get a girl like Kyrie crosses your mind. Not that he was bad by any means, but he sure as hell could be a punk. You had met both of them a little after Dante begun training you. Nero and Kyrie (mostly Kyrie) looked him up so they could thank him properly for exposing The Order for what it truly was and thank him for saving their lives. After they left, you pestered Dante and questioned whether Nero was his son. However, you quickly caught on that even though Dante was cutting up with you about the subject while simultaneously denying that Nero was his child he seemed oddly uncomfortable so you changed the subject. You never thought Nero’s parentage would be brought back up again. That was until Nero came homes explaining to you that V was the human side of Vergil who had split himself in two with Yamato. On top of all of that, he was Nero’s father. You bite your lip a question forming.

          "Hey Kyrie, how is Nero doing?" Your voice was light.

          "He's adjusting. I am worried about his relationship with his father." She states running her fingers through your hair which almost had all the knots out.

       You let out a humming noise then wince as she pulls at another tangle. So Vergil was back as well? Your brow furrowed unsure how to feel about such a thing. Here you were distraught over Dante but you could only imagine how Nero might be feeling. Never having a family, suddenly finding out you do only for you to be abandoned by them, and then they pop back up in your life. Guilt crawled up inside of you but before it could take root you felt the light tap of the hairbrush on your head. A muffled yelp leaves you, mostly out of surprise as you turn and look at the woman standing behind you with a slight smile on her face. Was she scolding you? Looking into her eyes longer you came to the conclusion that yes, she was indeed scolding you. Kyrie may not be a fighter but she was intelligent and seemed to have a knack for reading people once she got to know them. However, you were pulled from your thoughts as you noticed that she was bitting her lip while looking at the knot that was dead center in the length of your hair. She has been diligently working on it for an hour now and you could tell by looking in the mirror there was no getting that rats' nest out. Tear prick your eyes as you realize that you will have to cut your hair. Ever since you could remember your hair has always been long. Your long hair was something you always took pride in. Your mother taught you how to care for it as a little girl, the memory of her doing so was one of the few things you had left of her. Kyrie rubs your back with a sympathetic smile on her face, as a woman she knew what you were feeling. Shaking your head to clear your tears you sigh and give her nod telling her it was ok to cut your hair. As she was cutting it you felt yourself drift back to Nero. You almost felt guilty for acting the way you did with Dante because if anyone had that right it should be Nero. If anyone had the right to mope and act as if the world was falling apart it’s him, not you. The sound of the scissors cutting through your hair keeps pulling you from your musing and finally you give up on distracting your self after your gaze moves to a spot on the floor where locks of your hair lay. Oh god, that’s a lot of hair! 

                                                                             *                   *                       *

    Short hair was never something you imagined sporting in your entire life. Not that you had something against short hair it was just you were so used to your long hair and then there was the fact you saw the same thing time and time again. Women with luscious long locks desiring something edgy and sporty. They would cut all their hair off and honestly whether people thought you were being hateful and a bitch it just wasn’t a good look for them. Some ladies you knew you could just tell they were far from happy with the new do. However, with you, as you run your fingers through the short haircut that was courtesy of Kyrie you realized that it didn’t look that bad. In fact, you kind of liked it. Not only that it was soft and shiny after Kyrie insisted on you cleaning yourself up. You had all but forgot that a nice bath helped keep your thoughts and spirits up. Once downstairs, you were greeted with a bone-crushing hug and the smell of cigarette smoke. It had been a long time since you last saw or even spoke to Nico. The short time you two spent together was enough to kick off a strong friendship. The lethal artisan differed from many of your friends, she was as bold and brash as the weapons she created. You couldn’t help but admire her craft and skill. Hell at one point you discussed commissioning a weapon from her but never got to do so with everything that had happened. Remembering all of this you pulled away and rubbed the back of your head looking up at her through your lashes with a sheepish and apologetic smile. How on earth she and Kyrie would dare to look at you and help you after all this time of you ghosting them and the others were beyond you. In some ways, you felt as if you truly didn’t deserve such thoughtful and kind-hearted friends. Nervousness settles in your stomach though as you eye Nico’s van keys that are in her hands while Kyrie kept a hopeful and hesitant gaze on you. They wanted you to go back to Fortuna with them, which also meant back to everyone else, including HIM. Your mouth opens then close it, unable to articulate how you were feeling. Dread? Fear? Nervousness? There were so many thoughts and feelings running through you and you just couldn’t explain it to them. What you didn’t realize was you were showing visible signs to the two women the prospect of it all overwhelmed you. So without hesitance, both women brought you into a bone-crushing hug, making tears fall down your cheeks. You weren’t sure what they were for, but you couldn’t bite back the sob that was caught in your throat. Both women calm you down and help you identify the mass amount of emotions that were running through you at the time. Guilt being the biggest. You felt so much guilt over not keeping in contact with your friends. There was also guilt over the last conversation you had with Trish, then the big one, your encounter with Dante a couple of weeks ago. God, how are those two so sure he doesn’t hate you? For Christ sakes, you pointed a double barrel shotgun at him! You swear Kyrie almost fainted when you managed to tell both of them what all had happened. So many emotions involving Dante have been locked in a box in the back of your mind and they were rearing their ugly head and you knew all three of you knew that the only way you would resolve any of it was if you talked to the man. So during the whole drive to Devil May Cry, you sat on the couch in Nico’s van with Kyrie discussing your unrealistic and blown out of proportion doubts. 

        "Kyrie...are you sure he doesn't-" Is all you can get out before Nico interrupts you.

        "For the last time hun, he doesn't hate you." Opening your mouth ready to cast more doubt she interrupts you again, "We're here, now get out and go get him, tiger."

      Opening the door, you realized it was dusk, the orange, and red sky was something you hadn’t taken time to notice in a very long time and it made the bright neon sign with the shop’s name stand out. You realized you missed being around this area during this time of day. So many sunsets and nights were spent up on the roof of the building mindlessly looking up at the sky and stars as you mused through your life. Many of times Dante even joined you, gracing you with his sense of humor and overall at the time welcomed company. A finger to your side makes you yelp and jolts you from your recollection of the past, both women staring at you with encouragement and inpatients which was mainly coming from Nico. Well, you couldn’t blame her she had to drive Kyrie back all the way to Fortuna. Sliding out of the van you give them a slight nod and smile before walking up the steps to the giant wooden doors of Devil May Cry. With a deep breath and roll of your shoulders, you open the doors praying that Dante was here and he would give you a chance to sort everything that had transpired between you two out. 


	4. Now there's a million reasons for you to go,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I may have fibbed about this part having smut in it. When I wrote this chapter, it just made little sense to have them do the do. Especially since this is the moment where both Reader and Dante are trying their best to make sense of everything that has happened and in some ways how they feel. Reader has a lot and I mean a lot of self doubt about herself but also strongly believes Dante does not reciprocate what she feels for him. I felt that if I had written them finally jumping that hurdle it would come off forced and rushed. Forced and rushed is the last thing I wanted it to appear as (especially since that's what season 8 of Game of Thrones has been. Any GOT fans here?) So as you can see I have added that the fanfiction will now be 5 chapters and honestly it is possible that this limit could increase to 6. It all just depends on how my creative juices flow.

      Walking into the shop the distinct aroma of pizza hits your nose, making a wave of nostalgia hit you. The second week of your training and you had been so tired of pizza. It was almost the only thing Dante ever ate. So you took it upon yourself to buy groceries and cook for yourself. Yet, Dante poked and prodded you about some things you cooked. This lead to him trying so many foods it wasn’t even funny. You had thought since he was 10 years your senior he would know what certain vegetables would taste like, that was when you learned just how old he was when he lost his mother. The conversation had made the air thick, and he quickly went to bed leaving you alone in the kitchen that night. The next day it was as if it never happened and quickly you both learned he had no desire to eat vegetables. They smelled and tasted awful to him, not that it bugged you because hey more for you! Two days after that you both discovered his love for red meat. That night he ate both of his steaks and had the nerve to steal from your plate!! You attributed his liking of the meat to being part demon. However, the famous Devil Hunter always went back to the greasy delight he called pizza. As you looked in the shop, you realized that three people before you had yet to notice your presence given the fact that all three of them were in an unpleasant huddle. You knew Vergil was Dante’s brother but what anyone did not mention to you was that they were twins! It was almost like watching someone look in a mirror as both brothers were in each other faces swords out and locked together. It was so hard to believe that V was a part of this man that was standing before you. Whatever they were arguing about it seemed to be intense as Nero was trying his best to shove both brothers away from each other. Your mouth went slack as your notice two pulsing iridescent wings coming from his back helping him pull and push the brothers apart from one another. You reckoned the appendages had something to do with him getting his arm back. “Knock it OFF!! Both of you!!” He roared throwing both brothers on opposite sides of the room. While doing so he took notice of you while you closed the door to the shop.

          “Uh... hi.” You shuffle a nervous wave.

          “[Y/n]! Oh, uh hey.” Nero responds rubbing the back of his head.

       Looking in Dante’s direction his blue eyes that were once filled with mild annoyance and mischievous go to shock as he makes eye contact with you. Gulping you shift and put your hands behind your back as the feel of your heart rate increases sends a shudder down your spine. He always was able to do that you. Make you feel like a giddy schoolgirl with the classic crush. Then again, if he went to high school when you did, you sure as hell wouldn’t have had a crush on him then. As you aged your taste in men had transformed. You liked them older and scruffier. Dante grunting in pain pulled both of your from your trance and looking at his stomach to see a blue glowing sword sticking from it.

          “Now we’re even, brother.” Vergil’s voice was sharp and intense as he turns walking to the back of the shop.

     Nero trails behind him giving him an earful and it’s enough to make you blink as you are trying to process what all just happened but it doesn’t matter. The summoned sword dissipates and Dante let’s out a sigh of relief only to suck air back into huff in anger at the fact that his shirt now had a large hole in it, which showed off his well-sculpted abdomen to you. Looking up from the ground through your lashes you lick your lips involuntarily. Hardly have you ever been able to see much of Dante’s bare skin and since the last time, it was still a sight to behold. That wasn’t your reason for being here so with a slight shake of your head you look back up at the man who was only about three feet away from you now. Damn his ability to sneak up on people so quietly!!  He jerks his head up to the steps a silent request you both go somewhere more private to talk. Following him, you try to recall the last time you had been upstairs in the shop. It must have been when you were still living here. That felt like ages ago, all the memories seemed to be currently a muddled blurry mess due to the nervous feeling that was suddenly swelling up inside of you. You didn’t think you would get this far. You were almost certain Dante would have turned the other cheek towards you or told you to get out. Hell anyone with half a sense would have, but he hadn’t so now what? What do you say? What do you do? How do you tell him your sorry? What if he doesn’t forgive you? These thoughts and countless others fly by you. You don’t even realize that at this point you’ve been standing in the doorway of Dante’s room for the past two minutes chewing on your bottom lip while Dante looks at you silently leaning against the foot of his bed frame.

           “Kid, you’re over thinking again.” His voice is light but hard enough to snap you back to the current moment.

           “I’m sorry.” You blurt out bitting your lip.

           “What for?” He asks raising an eyebrow.

           “You know…” Muttering to bite on your lip again.

How can he act like that? Act as if nothing happened? Like in your moment of acting like you were twelve years old and throwing a temper tantrum that you didn’t point a double barrel shotgun at him AND press it against his chest. Let's not forget the screaming and yell you did. Shaking you turn and lean against the doorway crossing your arms and it was at that moment Dante noticed you were starting to close yourself off from him again. Damn it, he really knows how to fuck everything up when it came to talking to you here as of late. That night at the bar he knew he fucked up big time. He didn’t even bother to try and explain to you why he did what he did during the Qliphoth incident. Nor had he bothered with taking a softer approach in coming back into your life, but in one way surely you couldn’t blame it had been years since he last saw you. It was like a dagger in the chest when he left the bar and heard your pained sobs and howls. He almost went back in there, almost.

            “Never mind it doesn’t matter.” You mutter breaking the awkward silence break.

            “Kid wait,” Dante states going up to you as you go to walk away.

            “Stop calling me that!! I have a name, use it!” You snap turning to him.

       You are not a child! Why does he insist on treating you as such? Why does he brush it all off? Act as if none of it matters? Most of all those questions form the biggest one why does he sugar coat EVERYTHING with you?! Tears prick your eyes as your shoulders shake.  ** _Does all of this really mean that little to you?_ ** At first, you think you only thought them but you didn’t and you turn away hiding from him. Hiding from the embarrassment that you had asked such a question out loud to him. _Oh god, why are you so stupid?!_  You go to walk away but feel his hand catch your wrist spinning you around. You land hard against his chest as his arms warp all around you. The force of it all combined with the soft whisper of your name makes the sob in your throat and tears in your eyes that you had physically been struggling to hold back come out. His smell envelopes you, it’s spice and has hints of tobacco and even pizza in it. It brings you a comfort you haven’t felt in a long time. In the end, though you snap from the shocked daze it put you in and your squirm against him before he wraps his arms around you tighter.

             “[Y/n]....I’m sorry.” His hold tightens a bit more as he whispers softly in your ear.

      What? Looking up at him about ready to make a remark back to him you freeze. The look in his eyes is soft and gentle. There is an affection in them that you have never witnessed before. That’s when it all clicks. He has never seen you as a child, but something more. Something precious that he has so desperately wanted to keep. He knew you were generally good on your own against most demons but that was the thing, Vergil wasn’t most demons. Vergil was his twin brother who is just as maybe stronger than Dante. So, of course, he would want you to stay out of it. Not only because in some ways it was his business but because the look he has in his eyes right now. He knew if he simply asked you to stay out of it you wouldn’t. He would have to explain everything to you which would only fuel your desire to help him even more. He had to brash and cold. It wasn’t something he liked doing but it was something that needed to be done. Slowly he pulls away from you his eyes hoping that you would understand his reasoning.

             “I need time.” It flies out but the words feel right because it is something you need.

             “Ah...understandable. You’re welcome to stay here for the night if you want. Might have to fight Nero for the spare bed.” He keeps his gaze away from you it’s full of hurt but you can see the slight bit of understanding that he said he had.

      Nodding slightly to show acknowledged his words you turn around heading to the spare bedroom, luckily Nero was not in it so you took the opportunity to claim it hoping that tomorrow with a bit of rest you would have better clairity regarding your feelings and the animosity between the two of you.

  



	5. I'll keep us together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been awhile since I have posted a chapter and that is because I have been working so hard on this one! It also turns out it isn't the last chapter either! Because of how long it was I split one large chapter into two. The next chapter (with the smut I have been pushing back) will be posted either tomorrow or the day after. That chapter will be the last chapter in this fanfiction and I would like to thank everyone who has supported this fanfiction and my other works. Hope you guys enjoy the second to last chapter!

        The sound of whimpers fill the upstairs hallway of Devil May Cry, it was a sound Dante hadn’t heard in a long time. It’s one that he knows the moment he hears it. The whimpers were from you. Does she still have nightmares? After all this time? Floorboards creak as he makes his way out of his room and down the hall as he recalls the night he learned of your nightmares. It was a night much like this one. It was the third week you had been training with him and had stretched well into the night. You were being stubborn that day refusing to give up on the prospect that you could block or dodge one of his hits from his Shinai. The next morning your whole body was littered in bruises and the lady from the corner store looked you up and down a with a face full of pity while her eyes glared daggers into his very back. If looks could have killed, he would have been dead on the spot. The night before that morning though he woke to your screams of terror. Convinced that you were being attacked he slammed the door open to the very guest room you are in now to find you screaming and thrashing in bed from the demons formed from your mind. Never had he witnessed someone experiencing the night terrors you were. They brought him a sense of fear himself as you called out for the man he later learned was your deceased fiance. He learned that night why you had sought him out and spent a whole 2 months sitting outside his shop religiously. Determined to learn how to not only fight and kill demons but never again be weak like you were during your wedding. Now though, now, he watched you again twisting and whimpering. He was prepared to hear you call out for the ghost of a man, but it was a different one. Words that were like a dagger to the heart accompanied that. **  
**

“Dante...Please...Don’t leave, come back.” Your voice trembling.

       “[Y/n], it’s a dream. Wake up….It’s all a dream.” Dante sits on the bed his voice soft.

       He shakes you lightly calling out to you, but it’s almost as if his touch made the nightmare worse. He felt a sense of helplessness he hadn’t felt in a very long time. The thought was irrational that he could make your pain worse just by his touch, but it lodged itself inside of him like an infection. Finally, with another shake and calling out your name he felt a fist contact his face, he wasn’t expecting it so it forced him back onto the floor as your screamed out shooting out from your bed and falling on top of him. You were disoriented from the combination of panic and being in a deep sleep. Pants leaving you as you shifted making the floor grunt. Wait floors don’t grunt, looking down you realized you were straddling Dante who was rubbing his jaw. Did you hit him? It would explain why your right hand was screaming at you. You choke out his name as he looks up at you while propped up on his elbow. You barely make out him asking if you were ok, as the flurry of emotions from your nightmare rush at you. He left again, in the dream he left and this time he didn’t come back because he didn’t want to. He didn’t want you. That hurt you, the thought Dante wouldn’t want you and brought you back to your all to real feelings that you were certain were one-sided. Practically almost jumping off of him you climb into the bed refusing to look at him.

       “Please say something,” A plea in Dante’s voice, one you’ve never heard before.

       “I need sleep, Dante. We’ll talk...later.” Your tone harsher than you meant it to be.

       You thought he might argue, but he doesn’t, he slowly gets up off the floor and it takes everything in you to not turn and look at him. As much as you wanted to look at him you didn’t. As much as you wanted to tell him to stay you didn’t. All you could do right now was hope that you would wake up with the ability to give him a chance. Dante gave up sleeping for the rest of the night. Even if he tried, he knew he wouldn’t be able to not with you rejecting him. Especially not after hearing that he caused your turmoils and nightmares. Walking down the steps he halts seeing Nero sitting at his desk reading a book.

       He has long since got used to seeing his nephew with a book in tow. It must have started when he noticed that his twin brother no longer had the collection of poetry that he held so dear as a child on his person while they spent time in hell. His suspicions were confirmed when he first busted in the boys' house with Vergil in tow right out of hell hoping for a shower and saw the book sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Nero was using reading to try to connect with Vergil and Dante couldn’t have been prouder. Right now though, the sour look on Nero’s face made that feeling of happiness hit rock bottom.

      “So you heard everything? Huh?” Dante asks running his hand through his hair.

      “Yeah, she’s been having them since you two left to destroy the Qliphoth.” He responds closing the book and kicking his feet up on the desk before continuing. “You should go back up there to her.”

      “And say what? She doesn’t want me near her. I already apologized.” Dante fired off leaning against the banister of the stairs.

      “An actual apology or that half-assed stuff that you and my old man give?” Nero counters with a raised eyebrow.

      Dante opens his mouth to give some retort or comeback but it doesn’t come. Nothing comes to him. Nero was right, he and his brother were the kings of half-assed apologies and it didn’t help that one of their most defining qualities was stubbornness. He apologized, but what exactly was he apologizing for? He didn’t make it clear to you, so for all, you knew it could have been just for him calling you kid. Groaning he plops down on the couch rubbing his stubble, damn it, he can’t go about this the way he normally would. Nero snorts in humor at Dante struggling to treat this situation like he did others. The devil may care attitude would not work this time. Times were changing and the famous Sparda brothers could no longer shove their responsibilities off to the side and boy was it a sight to see. He could only imagine the jabs his father would give his younger twin who was now grumbling with a magazine over his face. He’s never seen Dante so frustrated and lost in his time of knowing him. He guessed it was just one of those things you could do to the older man.

     Morning came quickly for everyone and a night's rest was not enough to break the unease in Devil May Cry. In fact, the tension became greater as you were standing still as a statue on the steps as you and Dante’s brother for the first time acknowledged each other. Vergil was a stark contrast to Dante in every way from what you could see based on his appearance even the surrounding air seemed to be opposite. The difference was almost downright stereotypical. That wasn’t what bothered you though, it was the emotions welling up inside of you just by looking at him that was bothering you. You had every right to be angry at the older Sparda brother. He ripped Nero’s arm off, destroyed Redgrave City, Killed several hundred innocent people, and tried to repeatedly kill Dante and Nero. Out, of all of those things that you just listed in your head though wasn’t why you were angry. No, you were angry for a different reason, one you would not dare ever admit to him, Dante, or even yourself in some ways. Unfortunately, you were the type that wore your heart on your sleeve and it was obvious to all three men that you were anything but pleased to see Vergil standing in Devil May Cry. He was used to such reactions, mostly. The only person who seemed to not stare at him with such hostility was Kyrie.

     “Nero, we should get going we don’t want to be late.” He states realizing it was probably best to leave rather than stay, it was obvious his brother needed to work a few things out.

     “Uh, yeah you’re right, see you guys around,” Nero responds and looks at you as both men walk through the doors.

     The look in Nero’s eyes was a silent plea, a plea to give Dante a chance to explain himself. A plea to give Dante a second chance in general. Was it possible for you to even do so? Could Dante even fully explain himself or would he just go back to the age-old scenario of bull shiting his way out of it? You couldn’t stay if he did. If he couldn’t fully apologize and explain his reasons you wouldn’t be able to stay. Then there was the possibility even if he explained his reasoning you might not stay. What could his reasons be? Was it like you thought? Was it that he saw you as someone precious to him and didn’t want to see you get hurt? If it was that reasoning then how deep did those feelings run? So many questions were roaming through your head and you could feel your anxiety creeping up on you again. It made a pit form in your stomach and your throat dry. Once both men were gone, and the door closed the air in the room lightened slightly. The tension was still thick enough that it could be cut with a knife. Dante lets out an aggravated sigh as you finish coming down the steps and lean against it banister.

     “Don’t be too hard on him he’s trying his best to make up for all the shit he’s done.” Dante states,  it rubs you the wrong way

     “At least he’s trying.” Your response flies out, and you don’t miss the look of hurt that flicks over Dante’s features.

     Your anxiety and irritation are like a foreign voice rattling in your head and it screamed in rage as Dante looked away from you without a word.  “Look at me you asshole!” You cry out pushing off the banister and kicking a beer can towards the desk. His eyes flicker to you and you see his eyebrows furrow into a grimace.

_He can’t even look at you_

     He can’t look at you he can’t bear to look at you and not feel a flurry of guilt rising in him because you were right his brother was making more of an effort to mend his wrongdoings than he was. His brother had done things that were far worse than what he did and was trying and fix them but what was he doing? Nothing. He turns more away from you and it makes you shake. You’re not sure what you even want at this point all you know is you can’t control your trembling as you march over to the desk slamming your hands down on it so hard that some papers scattered on the desk and fly off.

     “God damn it Dante look at me!!” Tears pool in your eyes as your hands ball up into fists. “You can make up with your fucking brother but not me?!”

     “You don’t understand!” He growls out gripping the arms of his chair tightly before jumping up out of it.

     “Don’t understand what?! Help me understand how you treated me makes sense?! If you don’t give a damn just fucking tell me!” The tears in your eyes fall as you snarl out towards him.

     “I love you! That’s what you don’t fucking understand!” He yells back at you.

     Everything freezes for the both of you and you watch as Dante straightens up giving a bewildered look. It’s full of shock, it’s as if he had no intention to utter the words he just said to you. He loves... you?  _He loves me?_  A shaky sigh leaves you, and you aren’t sure if it’s because of you holding built up air in your lungs or relief. Relief that you weren’t the only one who felt something. Your whole body is shaking because the prospect that Dante had treated you the way he did out of love and out of a means to protect you was becoming more real, more tangible. You can’t help but ask him about each and every self doubt you had. Did he see you as a child? No. Did he see you as a burden? No. Was it because Vergil differed from every other demon he’s faced? Yes. Each question and doubt you had he answered and somewhere along the way you found yourself sitting on one of his leather red couches. There was one more thing you wanted to address and you could tell he knew what it was. “Wanna tell me why after I broke my ankle you treated me like chopped liver?” You grumble a frown on your face.

     That was one of the most horrible experiences you had to endure. The look on Dante’s face when he saw you in that state was anything but pleasant. In fact, that was the propelling factor in all of your nightmares. He would start walking away from you and no matter how hard you tried to get to him, no matter how hard you tried to reach him the phantom pain radiating in your ankle prohibited you from getting to him. For the longest time you would wake up amid a panic attack. You couldn’t escape the hollow feeling in your stomach and the almost unbearable pain in your chest from where it felt like he stabbed you straight in the heart.

     “I….I was guilty.” He states looking you dead in the eyes. His fingers run along your now healed ankle lightly as he looks at it. The very guilt he spoke of flashing through his gaze. He hadn’t expected you to be in the Qliphoth and the moment his eyes landed on you an overwhelming pit of nervousness and dread filled him. He wouldn’t be able to fight Vergil with you being in the demonic tree. The very knowledge that you were in the giant ass blood sucking tree would affect his skills. It was a horrible, when he saw your broken ankle, the feeling of relief he felt was horrible. He knew with an injury like that you were out for the count, you wouldn’t be in danger or worse following him and getting yourself killed. A moment later the realization that you had hurt yourself possibly looking for him and fighting his fight struck him. You still got hurt because of him. It was a thought he just couldn’t live with at the moment. That thought on top of all the old mental and emotional scars that had been re-open into wounds was something he could not handle. So he pulled back, he withdrew into himself acting as if he didn’t have a care in the world not realizing that the worst way you could get hurt by being associated with him was by hurting you himself. It was so odd seeing him and listening to him admit such a deep and personal thing. Opening himself to you, exposing himself to you. Baring his very soul and true feelings to you. It made the electricity you felt shooting up your leg from every stroke of his thumb along your ankle more intense. “I’m sorry.” Was all he could say after his explanation and Dante had since somewhat closed himself off to you in one way though, out of fear that you would reject him despite his explanation and it was possible. That his reason was not good enough for you. There was always that possibility. His body was no longer turn towards you and was instead facing away from you. He was no longer looking at you either his head hung down in shame, but you could see his brilliant blue eyes looking at you from the side filled with a hope that you would accept his reasons. That you would accept the apology that secretly he spent almost all night conjuring up in his mind. Slowly you move closer towards him causing his hand to slide up your leg before you grabbed it and placed it on your chest. He could feel how hard your heart was hammering against your chest. Pounding erratically out of nervousness.

      “I forgive you. I forgive you, Dante, and I...I love you too.” Your voice cracks at the end as you continue to hold on to his hand like a lifeline.

      His hand trails up your chest and neck to settle on your face cupping your cheek so he could stroke it with his thumb. You stifle a giggle as you feel his entire hand tremble against you. He may be forty years old, but exposing himself to you the way he was, wasn’t something that he was used to. It was new territory for him and it was something you were going to have to help him explore. Your body gravitates to his as your lips lightly grazed against one another’s. Dante’s hands shakily find purchase on your hips and a tad too roughly and quickly he brings your body against his causing the kiss you two share for the first time to be haphazard. His lips hitting slightly against your nose. Giggling you pull away to press your lips to his. Nevermind the electricity he had caused to tingle in your body a moment ago that pales in comparison to this. It was like fireworks exploding all over your body as your lips moved against his.


	6. Let's hold on to each other, above everything else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, it's been one hell of a ride guys. When I first started this fanfiction, I thought it'd be three chapters but as time passed and the story progressed I realized quickly, that wouldn't be the case. I would like to give a big thank you to each and everyone of you who has followed this story and gave it so much support! Without you guys I would have never finished this or even thought to post more of my work. For some trivia and fun facts about this fanfiction read the bottom notes. Once again thank you so much!

      Dante’s hands grip your hips tighter as he pulls you completely in his laps moving his lips along with yours. The kiss your sharing with him was powerful, it made you feel like you were floating. There was nothing outside this shop, nothing at all. It was just you and him. Pulling away you hold his face in your hands as one of his slides up to your waist and move to your short hair his finger massaging your scalp before giving a tug on a strand. “Suits you.” He states making you smirk as you press your forehead against his. He likes it, the style of it made you look daring and almost edgy. A shudder goes down his spine at the thought that it’s still long enough for him to pull in other ways. It’s like you read his mind and huff in amusement. “Thinking about something cowboy?” Your tone is cocky, it matches the perfect mischievous smirk and glow in your eyes. A chuckle rumbles in Dante’s chest as he pulls you back into another passionate kiss. A muffled sigh comes from you as your arms wrap around his neck, your entire body pushed against his. Never have you been this close to Dante, he was like a radiator. His warmth was almost too much for you, but you didn’t care all that mattered were the feelings that you both had been mashing down and held back for so long that are now bubbling to the surface. With ease, Dante holds you against him as he uses the back of the couch to roll you both. His body hovers over yours before his mouth latches onto your neck. Your breathing hitches from the feeling of his lips on your skin. His stubble prickling and rubbing against it make you squeak and you swear you feel his lips tug into a smile. Your head is too fuzzy and clouded to even think too much into it. Just when you were getting used to the feeling of his lips and hot breath on your neck his tongue runs along it and a low groan emits from you.  **  
**

      “Bed... we should take this.. to your bed.” You gasp out as his teeth nip at your ear lobe.

      Dante hums in agreement before quickly moving off of you only to scoop you up in his arms. Clinging to him you gulp which causes him to chuckle. You were short compared to the man that had you in his arms right now. So short in fact he was almost a foot taller than you. The thought that if he dropped you, it might hurt you had passed through your brain. Not to mention Dante knew you weren’t a fan of heights and the shit-eating grin was almost enough to make you slap him. Almost, because you didn’t want to ruin the mood the both of you were in. Making his way up the steps of the shop you peppered kisses all along his jaw whispering I love you. You don’t think you could ever say those words enough to him not after all these years of bitting your tongue (sometimes physically) to keep from saying them. Dante’s room is like it always has been messy, but some of that was because of the clutter of items he had received as payment from his earlier years of hunting. He had long since stopped taking personal effects as payment for his services. He even had a few boxes of case files in a corner that had most likely been there for a long time due to the collected dust on the boxes that you could see from the doorway. Those things quickly leave your mind as you go back to showering his cheek, jaw, and neck with light and gentle affections. You barely even notice his shifting from kicking off his boots before lowering you down onto his bed. Sitting up you watch as he slips out of his jacket, it was so odd admiring him so openly instead of from the corner of your eye or with hesitance. Your eyes meet as he nervously and quickly takes off his gloves. Of all the times he had a hard time taking the damn things off it’d be now. Giggling you grab his arm and slowly pull off the remaining glove making sure to lightly graze your fingertips over his hand. He visibly shudders from it before gently pushing you back against the mattress, lips finding purchase with yours. The light nibbling on your bottom lip makes you gasp allowing him to slide his tongue into your mouth. The kiss you two were sharing made every nerve in your body feel like it was on fire. More you wanted more, and you wanted to show him more. Your hands gently push against his chest and he follows lying on his back as you climb on top of him. He chuckles from the red on your cheeks and all it causes is your entire face to heat up. He bites back a laugh because he knows at this point if he laughs you might take offense to it. A rumble vibrates his chest as your lips go back to his neck while you sit on his groin. The choked moan that comes from him as his hands fly to your hips makes you gasp. Dante keeps you grounded, his grip tight which make a heat start to pool in your lower abdomen. When you pull away you a greeted with something shocking. Dante’s eyes are glazed over and half-lidded. You swear you see a dusting of pink on his cheeks. Then again his excitement is HIGHLY evident in other places. With trembling hands, you grab the ends of his shirt pushing it up. He shifts and arches for you making it easier to pull it off of him. You toss it absentmindedly near his coat and boots before trailing your fingertips down his chest and abdomen. You normally weren’t a fan of chest hair but it was a hell of a look on Dante combined with his stubble and salt and pepper hair. Over the years of knowing him, you could say very firmly that he has aged gracefully and like some of the finest whiskey he tends to blow his money on. Shifting you run your lips over what feels like every inch of his skin. Desperate to convey every last bit of your feelings to him. The slowness of it seems to be making him impatient because he can’t help but rip open your white button-up blouse and pull you up against him for another searing and heated kiss. You pull your shirt off the rest of the way and start to try and unclasp your bra while keeping your lips on his. The feel of his skin on yours is something you relish in, you’ve craved it and desired it. It wasn’t something you realized just how much you wanted until now. The heat from it seems to seep inside of you almost consuming you. A cross between a yelp and gasp escapes your throat as you are pulled up more before his mouth clamps down on one of your nipples. Hands gripping the headboard and your eyes squeezed shut from the sensation and shock of the sudden action. Both of your hips roll and buck into one another as the high from lust take over both of you. As the desire to show just how much you love one another takes over.

       Completely stripped of both of your clothing you look up into Dante's eyes. There’s still a hesitance in his eyes, nervousness, and fear. You say his name cupping his face in your hands before leaning up to place what feels like the one-hundredth kiss on his lips you have given him in the past hour. He responds by lowering himself against you as if to shield you from the world and keep you all to himself. A whimper comes from you as you feel his fingers brush against your folds. The very thought that right here right now he is touching you in a way that you have always craved makes you arch into his touch further. When his fingers slip inside you Dante can’t help but gasp at how warm and wet you are. The look of sheer pleasure on your face as he moves two digits inside of you slowly sends a flurry of thoughts and desires through him. Your sounds of satisfaction only get louder when his thumb brushes against the pulsing pearl right above your entrance. The circular motion makes you see stars as your body twists and writhes underneath him. His name is a mantra, a chant that fills the room. Toes digging in the bed your thighs twitch and tremble as your orgasm hits you suddenly without warning and all you can think to do is hold on to the man above you.  Although he has barely exerted himself Dante’s pants match yours though, his is from a lack of patience while yours is exhaustion. You aren’t exhausted enough though to call it quits.

        “Dante...please.” You whine in his ear before planting kisses along his neck and shoulder again, clinging to him.

        “Can’t blame me for taking my time hun.” He murmurs in your ear.

        You blush at the new nickname. Hun. The very sound of his voice with that word makes you shiver and a giddy feeling rises inside of you. Dante can tell the impact it has on you and he almost chuckles. His fingers slowly move out of you and he’s determined that you’re ready for him. As you guys were shedding your clothing off, he could see the slight concern in your eyes at his length and girth. Worried if you could truly handle his size. That was why he wanted to take this slow because whether it was just he got lucky or his demon heritage he was blessed down there and he knew it. Shifting he kneels before you and pulls you closer to him. Your eyes meet and he gives a soft smile and looks at you while positioning himself to enter you. He looks up at you asking, double checking to make sure you wanted to continue. When he receives confirmation from you by a shy smile and a nod slowly, he slides inside of you. Gasps leave you at the feel of him stretching your walls and filling you in a way you never thought possible.  Your legs wrap around his waist encouraging him to go deeper inside you and he does. It makes you throw back your head and moan and soon another one flows out and then another as he pushes all the way inside you and pulls out. It’s a steady pace, and the angle is perfect. Each time he thrusts in you the head of his cock brushes right against your sweet spot. He knows he’s found it because each time he hits it your nails dig and drag on his flesh. It only further stimulates him, pleasures him as your slit seems to clench around him. At first, he wanted to hold back the sounds you were causing him to almost make but after he began to increase his tempo and pace, he couldn’t.  You focused your gaze on him and oh was he a sight right now hovering over you. A thin sheen of sweat was all over his body and his hair fell into his eyes with each thrust. The look on his face that of pure of pleasure and bliss it made you unable to contain yourself. Bucking you use the momentum of your hips to roll the both of you again you were on top of him not missing a beat you continued to roll your hips taking him in and out of you. Your climax was fast approaching again, and it made your rhythm falter. Dante was reaching his peak soon, his cock twitching almost violently inside of you. The breathing in the room goes ragged and all you can both do is hold on to each other as if you’re very lives depended on it as probably the best orgasm you’ve ever experienced in your life hits you like a train. Even if you wanted to be quiet there was no way you would have been able to. So you shout his name loud and clear, while he groans out continuing to push his hips up while orgasming.  Panting your entire body shakes as you collapse on top of him. It takes all your strength to move off of him and lay beside him huddled into his side. Shivers wrack your body still as it is trying to come down from your release. Dante seems to think it’s from the slight chill in his room for you soon find yourself covered up with his blanket before you’re encased in his arms. A smile tugs at the corner of your lips as you look into his eyes your thumb stroking his cheek. After everything this felt right, you being here in his arms laying in bed with him it felt right. A sense of peace washes over you. Peace, you haven’t felt that in years. The last time you felt peace was before the death of your fiance. This peace you feel with him right here and now confirms it. You are home. Dante is your home and nothing in this world is going to change that. Not now, not ever.

_8 Years Later…_

      The sound of screams and growling echo throughout the house suddenly and it makes your sigh closing the book you were reading. In between, you getting up and heading to the bottom of the stairs you hear a god awful crashing sound prompting you to instead of yelling at the bottom of the steps to going up them. A frown was clear on your face as you slammed open the bedroom door at the end of the hall. There on the floor were two twin boys with stark white hair and vibrant blue eyes. Sometimes you wish you had pictures of Dante and Vergil when they were little wondering if you could compare them to your twins who were currently frozen in place by your stern face and parental gaze. Cas was older by three minutes he was much like his father while Helenus displayed most of your qualities. They weren’t opposites like Dante and his brother but they were far enough apart that when your boys fought….Oh did they fight. Like right now for example. You look at their bunk bed and feel anger flaring up inside of you and it takes everything to mash it down and take a deep breath and not put the fear of god into your children. Your children who are currently tangled up with one another and from the looks of it Cas was trying to kill his little brother. Who was in the remnants and rubble of their beds. 

       “You two….downstairs, now.” You growl out.

       “BUT HE STARTED IT!” Helenus shouts knocking his brother off of him.

       “I. Said. Now.” This time your tone of voice was darker and left no room to argue.

       Both boys make their way out of the bedroom with you trailing behind them. You could practically see them shaking. You weren’t a cruel parent, but your gaze and temperament was something that came helpful to wrangling the side of them that wasn’t human. Hell it was enough to wrangle their father for all these years, so it should work for them. You feel a flutter in your swollen abdomen and it prompts you to put your hand on there rubbing it. You were 8 months pregnant and this time it was only one child, the ultrasound you had this morning revealed it to be a girl. Instantly you knew what you wanted to name her, but you wanted to wait till your husband got home. Speaking of the devil you hear his voice echoing downstairs prompting the boys to start to run off forgetting that they were in trouble. Pinching the bridge of your nose you sigh and decide it isn’t worth the effort especially since Dante has been gone for almost two weeks now. Making your way down the steps you watch in awe as Dante has both of your sons in each arm. They loved it when he came home and were desperate to know what demon or monster he killed and how he did so. It was routine for them and at first; you weren’t a fan. It worried you, that your children would want to pick up a sword and twin pistols like their father and fight monsters just like you and him, but you knew you would have to let them live their life. Dante notices you standing on the last step and gingerly sets both boys down before going to you and pulling you into a kiss.

       “Ew, that’s gross.” Both twins said in unison.

       “Well, then why don’t you bother your dear uncle Vergil who is outside, he’s missed the both of you” Dante suggests a mischievous glint in his eyes.

      You wince as both boy scream and holler while running outside to promptly give their uncle a warm welcome that he would not be a fan of. Putting your hands on your hips you look down at him in a mock scolding manner. He grins before pulling you in for another kiss his hand moving to your swollen belly. “So...How’s our little guy?” He asks smirking from feeling the tiny foot that kicks right into his hand only to wiggle away a moment later. She always got so rambunctious when she heard Dante’s voice. The moment you began to feel her move she always got excited and would do flips inside of you. “She’s just fine.” You state hoping he would catch what you just said. Dante was thoroughly convinced that the Sparda bloodline would only comprise sons. It was an ongoing theory he had especially after Nero produced four sons of his own. How he and Kyrie could handle an entire orphanage and their own children was beyond you but somehow they did. “She?... We’re having a girl?” He asks as his eyes bug out in disbelief and move from your face to your stomach it makes you laugh a little before moving your hand to his cheek. His stubble was slightly longer because of being gone for so long. All of his hair was now grey not a single trace of white but it was still a good look for him. “Mhm...and I was hoping  we could name her Eva. After your mother?” You ask a blush spreading on your cheeks. Dante looks at you for a moment stunned and then a smile tugs his lips before kissing you on the forehead. “I think that’s a great idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia  
> 1\. The twins in the time jump are named after two twins of Greek mythology Helenus. While Cas was inspired by Helenus's twin sister Cassandra.  
> 2\. The bar's layout that was vaguely mentioned in chapter one and chapter two came from a bar I normally go to.  
> 3\. Trish was never even supposed to be in yet alone be mentioned in this fanfiction but after some late night discussions with some of my biggest fans who are close friends of mine that help me with writers block I added her in (Thanks Jake and Liam)  
> 4\. I almost did not use Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse. I almost choose to use As It Was by Hozier.


End file.
